Telecommunication service providers are sometimes asked to facilitate electronic surveillance. For example, in 1994, the United States Congress passed the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (“CALEA”). The act was intended to preserve the government's ability to monitor communications in the face of new technology. CALEA requires delivery of intercepted call content (e.g., voice, packet data, and modem data) and call-identifying information by telecommunication service providers to one or more government law enforcement agencies pursuant to a court order or other lawful authorization. For example, a court order may state that various activity (e.g., the destination of outgoing calls or the phone numbers of incoming callers) for a particular phone number be monitored.
With the advent of various switching arrangements, complying with CALEA can be challenging. For example, during call processing related to various telecommunications services, a switch may redirect a call. After redirection, a destination for the call may be determined at another switch. The call can then be routed back to the switch for call completion to the determined destination.